


Lazy

by idoltina



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoltina/pseuds/idoltina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the way Kurt perceives laziness before and after becoming a parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill for klaine + lazy.

Kurt has never been all that good with idle time -- neither of them have, really. There are times that a breather is needed -- a night in with Netflix or sleeping in an extra two hours on Monday mornings or a weekend trip away to recharge batteries. Those things, Kurt can handle. They’re simple, necessary, efficient. He prefers to fill his time with something that makes his skin feel alive: standing in the middle of a stage; a pencil in his hand; a neat row of stitching before him; the feeling of Blaine’s skin under his hands.

After Tracy is born, Kurt has to rethink his definition of the word lazy.

Idle time is rare once their family of two becomes a family of three, and Kurt finds himself looking for it in places he didn’t before. He finds comfort in some of the more mundane things -- things that have always been necessary, things that have kept his hands busy. Now, these same things are his moments of peace and quiet, places he can find solitude and recharge his batteries.

Lazy becomes the quiet, steady hum of the washing machine as he starts another load of baby clothes. Lazy becomes the way Blaine’s hands find Kurt’s hips when the dishes are being washed after dinner. Lazy becomes the smell of baby powder at the changing table, Tracy’s warm eyes evoking a soft smile out of him. Lazy becomes lead stains on the side of his hand, pages of his journals filled with words that he’ll never pass off to be projected from the center of a stage. Lazy becomes his phone tucked against his ear while Blaine sings Tracy to sleep.

Lazy becomes a luxury in their lives at the same time it becomes part of the fabric, and Kurt finds that maybe he doesn’t mind lazy so much at all.


End file.
